


and of course we still love her

by trustedriri



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Moving On, POV First Person, Shadow the hedgehog did not die in sa2, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, What's the use in feeling blue?, Wrote this instead of doing school work, inspired by a song, not ship, shadow the hedgehog is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustedriri/pseuds/trustedriri
Summary: it's time to move on.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	and of course we still love her

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of doing school <3 enjoyyy
> 
> THIS IS IN shadows perspective btw lmao

The stars shine bright tonight as we honor an old friend. The lanterns fly high into the sky as we remember the things she had done and the people she cared for. She was a great person. We hold hands and smile, knowing it's time to move on.

We’ve fulfilled her final wish. We’ve grown from our mistakes. Became great people who do amazing things.

He looks me in the eye and embraces me, his hands around me.

_ Yes, of course we still love her… _

__ _ And we’re always thinking of her. _

__ __ _ So tell me, what’s the use in feeling blue? _


End file.
